Puente de hielo
by yamila.ar
Summary: Una visita al Glaciar Perito Moreno


Harm se acercó a la barandilla con las manos bien metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta

Harm se acercó a la barandilla con las manos bien metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Momentos antes se había encasquetado el gorrito de lana azul marino hasta las cejas, y eso, sumado a la bufanda que rodeaba varias veces la parte inferior de su cara y el cuello, sólo dejaba visible la zona de sus ojos.

La temperatura había comenzado a descender hacía un rato. Pronto llegaría a los cero grados y continuaría su descenso por la noche. Pero a Harm no le importaba. Estaba bien abrigado, y por cierto, muy bien acompañado.

Tuvo que voltear todo su cuerpo para poder ver a su acompañante, pues la bufanda dificultaba el movimiento de su cuello. Bajo toda aquella ropa apenas si podía distinguir la figura esbelta de quien se ofreciera a acompañarlo a aquel remoto paraje después de trabajar por una semana corrida en un conflicto dentro de la Embajada estadounidense en Argentina.

Ahora, con algunos días libres, habían decidido aprovechar para visitar el fantástico Glaciar Perito Moreno, en los momentos previos ya al espectacular desprendimiento que ocurre en largo tiempo.

Pese a que no contaban con realizar este viaje, lograron conseguir ropa adecuada al clima de la zona, aunque fuera para los dos exactamente igual. Parecían una publicidad ambulante de una conocida agencia de viajes con botas, pantalones, camperas, gorros, guanes y bufandas en diversos tonos de azules y luciendo el logotipo de la empresa.

Harm sonrió bajo la bufanda sin recordar que su sonrisa no se vería. Su compañera se le unió junto a la barandilla, y él extendió un brazo hacia ella, deslizándolo rápida y naturalmente sobre sus hombros.

-Es un espectáculo grandioso, ¿no crees? -dijo, su voz apagada por la bufanda.

Harm asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a mirar un gigantesco trozo de hielo que se desprendía de las paredes y caía al agua como con un rugido que se unió al trueno continuo que provocaba el quiebre permanente del glaciar.

Los ojos de ambos se dirigieron al túnel que el agua del lago había cavado en la barrera de hielo. El techo de ese túnel caería en cualquier segundo, haciendo que el puente que ahora unía la península de Magallanes con el famoso glaciar desapareciera, convertido en sólo grandes trozos de hielo.

Harm miró fijamente aquel puente, pensativo, sus ojos fundiéndose con los tonos azulados que adquiría el helado coloso según el ángulo con que lo alumbraba el sol poniente. La mirada y el silencio misterioso capturaron casi instantáneamente la atención de Mac, que se apresuró a averiguar la causa.

-¿En qué piensas?

El brazo que rodeaba sus hombros se deslizó nuevamente hacia su dueño y se posó en la barandilla. Después de un silencio, él respondió.

-Ese glaciar... me recuerda a nosotros...

Mac lo miró confundida. Harm nunca desvió su mirada del punto donde la había clavado.

-¿Somos así de fríos?

-No. Fíjate, hay un puente entre la tierra y la montaña; el glaciar los une. Pero el lago ha devorado parte del glaciar con el tiempo, y ha dejado sólo un débil puente. El puente caerá en cualquier momento, y vaya uno a saber cuándo se formará otra vez tan sólido como antes. De lo único que podemos estar seguros es que cada vez que haya un puente, éste no durará para siempre, y sólo habrá una oportunidad para aprovecharlo.

Mac comenzaba a entender a dónde quería llegar Harm. Él simplemente liberó su mirada de donde la había atado y la volvió hacia ella.

-Mac, estamos en la península, y allí delante, en la montaña, está toda una vida juntos. -El ruido del resquebrajamiento del glaciar se hacía más potente, anunciando su final derrumbe. -Crucemos el puente antes que caiga otra vez. Que los problemas ya no nos separen, Mac.

Los ojos de ambos estaban magnetizados. Se colocaron uno frente a otro, de costado a la barandilla, y antes de que transcurriera un segundo ya estaban uno en los brazos del otro. Se bajaron mutuamente las bufandas por debajo de la barbilla. Harm tomó el rostro de Mac entre sus manos. Ella, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad le sonrió.

-Harm, las bajas temperaturas pueden hacer que quedemos como siameses unidos por los labios, ¿lo sabes?

Harm rió suavemente y apartó un mechón invisible del rostro de Mac.

-No me importa quedar pegado a tus labios.

El ruido del glaciar se hizo ensordecedor y los enormes trozos de hielo cayeron estrepitosamente al agua, dejando el glaciar cortado y el puente natural destruido. En ese preciso momento, dos bocas se separaron con sonrisas dibujadas y dos pares de ojos se llenaron de toda la ilusión de sus dueños.


End file.
